April 26, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The April 26, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, that took place on April 26, 2004 at the Landon Arena in Topeka, Kansas. Summary What has been a disastrous eight days for Evolution only got worse on Monday Night RAW when neither Triple H nor former World Tag Team Champions Ric Flair & Batista were able to get any satisfaction. Triple H entered RAW a man on a mission, as he sought another opportunity to win the World Heavyweight Championship. One week before the much anticipated World Heavyweight Championship Match between Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels, Triple H sought a reason for his exclusion from the mix ... but all he got was a face full of green mist from Tajiri. Although Triple H ultimately defeated Tajiri in a one on one match, he clearly was not happy. His frustration would later turn to outright anger when fellow Evolution members Flair & Batista lost their rematch for the World Tag Team Championship with Benoit & Edge, after Edge speared Flair and defeated him to retain the title. If RAW was a sign of things to come, Benoit's recent success could very well continue next week. Not only did he carry two championship belts into Phoenix, but he also sent a message to Michaels. When Triple H came to the ring at the end of the evening to attack Benoit, Michaels followed, seemingly on Benoit's behalf. However, after Michaels hit Benoit over the head with a chair – and while Michaels explained the “accident” to Edge – Benoit recovered and put Michaels in a Sharpshooter. Even Randy Orton had a difficult evening. After spitting on WWE Hall of Famer Harley Race, Orton was attacked by Shelton Benjamin. Fresh off of two consecutive wins over Triple H and a pinfall victory over Ric Flair at Backlash, Benjamin seems to have picked another member of Evolution to chase. RAW also featured a continuation of last week's hostilities between Kane and Matt Hardy ... but with a new twist. After Lita & Victoria defeated Molly Holly & Gail Kim, Kane entered the ring and stalked Lita ... but instead of hurting the WWE Diva, he tried to kiss her. After Lita ran from the ring, and into Hardy's arms, Kane followed with a vicious assault on Hardy. Later, when the two met one on one, as Kane tried to follow up two consecutive Chokeslams with a Tombstone Piledriver, Lita ran to the ring to aid Hardy. Once again Kane stalked Lita ... and this time successfully kissed her! Results ; ; *Lita & Victoria defeated Gail Kim & Molly Holly (4:19) *Rhyno defeated Rob Conway (w/ Sylvain Grenier) (4:09) *Christian (w/ Trish Stratus & Tyson Tomko) defeated Grand Master Sexay (2:35) *Triple H defeated Tajiri (8:12) *Kane vs. Matt Hardy ended in a no contest (3:00) *Chris Benoit & Edge © defeated Batista & Ric Flair to retain the World Tag Team Championship (19:12) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw-26-4-2004.jpg OrtonHarleyRace.jpg Raw 4-26-04 1.jpg RAW 4-26-04 Kane and Lita 001.jpeg Raw-26-4-2004.1.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.2.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.3.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.4.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.5.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.6.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.7.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.8.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.9.jpg Raw-26-4-2004.10.jpg Raw 26-4-2004.jpg External links * RAW #570 * RAW #570 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events